Monster
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Aichi combines reverse and Psyqualia, turning him into a monster. Kaichi.
1. Chapter 1

Kai silently walked to Card Capital, kicking a stone in front of him.

Reverse was gone, and the world was saved by Aichi, a dear friend of his. Mabye Aichi was even more than a good friend.

Perhaps it was love.

The sliding doors opened up, and he saw the normal sight he saw everyday. Kids having fun playing Vanguard.

He looked around, spotting his friends. They were busy discussing decks, laughing. Kai let a small smile escape him at the sight in front of him.

Miwa saw him first. "Hey, Kai is smiling!" He joked, earning a glare from Kai.

"Geez, even after a huge event this guy never changes." Kamui snorted jokingly. Kai ignored him.

"Is Aichi here?" He asked

They shook their heads.

"Aichi's sick." Emi said quietly. Kai noticed that the small girl looked uncomfortable.

_Probably because she's around one of the most evil douchebags. _he thought, scowling at the thought that he gave into power so easily.

Kai went to sit on a chair, but Emi stopped him, giving him a nervous smile.

"Ah, Kai kun, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure." He replied flatly as Emi led the older boy outside to the park.

They sat on the park bench. "Kai kun, there's something I need to tell you.." She murmured.

Kai looked at the girl curiously. "Yeah?"

Emi opened her mouth, then slumped and sighed. "You know how you reversed Aichi?"

Kai felt a pang of guilt, and gestured her to continue.

"It's... Affecting him."

Kai stiffened. "How?"

Emi looked like she was about to cry. "It's making him evil again." She whimpered. Kai made a noise of sympathy.

Kai got up. "Can I go see your brother?"

Emi nodded, getting up and gesturing him to follow her

"We're here." Emi said, and Kai looked up at the small house. Kai walked to the doorway, realizing that the little girl wasn't following him.

"Aren't you following me?" He asked. Emi shook her head quickly.

"I'll stay here." She said quietly.

Kai raised his eyebrows. _Did something happen that was bad enough to make Emi scared to go into her own house?_

Kai turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Apparently, Aichi's mother, Shizuka, was out, because nobody was inside. He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs.

As he arrived at the small corridor of rooms, he felt a strange power nearby. It was so familiar, but he just couldn't make out what it was.

He turned the doorknob to Aichi's room, quietly stepping inside. Aichi was sitting on his bed, clenching his forehead. Kai recognized Reverse, and he widened his eyes.

"Aichi?" He cautiously stepped forward, and Aichi looked up. Kai felt shock as he saw the familiar light glowing in Aichi's eyes. Psyqualia.

"Hello, Kai kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Kai stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

_Psyqualia and reverse combined?! _

Aichi smiled sinisterly. "Yes, both of them combined." He said menacingly, as if reading Kai's mind.

"But why?! I know you wouldn't accept that kind of power! So why?" Kai inquired, feeling some rage surge up.

Aichi's smile grew. "I know you wouldn't- or _thought _you wouldn't accept Reverse. The feeling of strength is very powerful. It can take over your senses." He drew in closer, putting his hand on Kai's chin. Kai froze as Aichi whispered in his ear.

"But of course you would know that feeling."

Kai's eyes widened as Aichi drew away, chuckling. Then he grit his teeth in rage.

"Then fight me! I will bring you back, Aichi!" He spat, clenching his fists, and he had a strange feeling in his eyes he had not felt for a long time.

"Oh?" Aichi cocked his head. "You want to bring me back?" He chuckled, which soon turned into a crazed cackle.

"I'm afraid that won't happen."

Kai's eyes widened as a scythe appeared in Aichi's hand.

"Your terror is beautiful, Kai-kun." He sneered.

Kai stared in shock as he tried to calm himself down, but the evil aura was too much for him and he widened his eyes in terror, beads of sweat dripping down as he backed himself up to the wall.

"Would you like me to explain?"

Kai opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he just closed his mouth. Aichi chuckled, tossing the scythe around carelessly.

"You see, this power has earned me the power to beat people without a cardfight."

_What? _

"With this power, I see no need to soil my hands in a fight with you."

Kai's heart felt like he was going to explode as Aichi got nearer, the scythe inches away from Kai's face.

"I... I loved you..." Kai croaked out.

Aichi was clearly trying to hold in his laughter, but he laughed anyway. Kai stared as he bent over, laughing.

"Ah.. That's funny." He smiled, wiping a tear out of his eye. Kai froze at his next words.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't love you."

Kai felt his heart shattering to pieces. Aichi Sendou, the one he loved, the one he wanted, rejected him, and he felt tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Daw, vulnerable Kai is so cute." He sneered, swinging the scythe up. "How about I capture that face forever?"

Kai felt himself moving out of the way as the scythe crashed down to where he was standing before. Aichi lifted it up again, walking towards him. His muscles screamed at him to move as he ran out the room and out the door.

"Kai-kun, what are you-" Emi, who was waiting by the door, was cut off by Kai pulling her arm and dragging her with him.

"Run!" Emi didn't hesitate as she ran alongside him. They ran all the way to Card Capital, and Kai looked back, panting. Aichi wasn't chasing them.

"Kai?" Kai turned around to see Miwa, with a puzzled look in his eyes. "You look terrified, what happened?"

Kai collapsed on a chair, panting, feeling sorrow and pain in his heart as he choked out the words he thought he would never say.

"Aichi has become something we may never defeat."

* * *

**Goddamnit. I feel like I could've done better, but I dunno how.**

**Anyway, this was published on my birthday. (Last day of May). Yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope it doesn't sound too cliche. (It does to me)**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

Aichi watched as Kai ran out the door, head throbbing. He staggered inside, suddenly unable to keep his balance, mixed emotions clouding his mind, and he collapsed on a chair.

His head was a jumbled mess, and he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He clenched his forehead, a smiling.

_Just wait until I find you again, Kai-kun._

He heaved himself back up and forced himself to walk into his room.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked, confused.

Kai shook his head. He didn't think they would understand. Kai went outside, confused.

_What should I do?! I don't have that kind of power to beat him. _Kai thought. He walked to the park and sat on the bench.

He buried his face in his hands.

_I can't do anything._

He suddenly laughed at himself.

_I'm pathetic._

He sighed, getting up and walking to his apartment.

As he arrived, he noticed a card face down on the table.

_That's strange. Did Miwa put that there?_

"Yo!"

Kai jumped, and turned around. It was Miwa. He gave Miwa a seething look, and Miwa put up his hands.

"Hey, hey. I don't mean any trouble." He laughed sheepishly.

Kai sighed. _I shouldn't have given him the damn key._

"What do you want?" Kai snapped, harsher than he intended to.

"Aw, come on Kai." Miwa smiled, giving him a pat on the back. Suddenly, the blonde's face turned serious.

"I want to know what happened to Aichi."

Kai turned away. "You wouldn't understand."

"I know something's wrong. Tell me!" Miwa snarled. Kai looked back at him, surprised. The silly blonde was never angry. But he knew better than to be wavered by that.

"No." He replied simply, turning back away.

"Tell me! Now!"

"_No!_" Kai snarled.

Kai felt his cheek sting, and he looked at Miwa, gingerly touching the cheek, anger rising in his chest. Miwa knew better than to anger him. _So why?_

"You idiot!" Miwa snarled, fuming. "You don't trust your best friend?!"

Kai widened his eyes.

"Oh. I see. You aren't grateful. After all I've done for you?!" The blonde grabbed Kai by the collar.

Suddenly, he let go, sighing. "I'm your friend, right? Why don't you trust me?"

Kai just stared at him, shocked at the turn of events. He sighed, sitting on a chair. Miwa sat on a chair next to him, intensely staring at him.

"Aichi has combined Psyqualia and Reverse."

Miwa widened his eyes as Kai continued explaining.

"Why didn't you tell me something as important as this?"

"What makes you think I don't care about your safety-"

Kai slapped his mouth. He gave a 'don't say anything' glare to Miwa, who just stared at him, slightly red.

"You... Cared? All this time?" Miwa whispered, starting to look happy.

Kai tried to collect everything back together. "Yeah."

They sat for a moment, completely silent.

"You know why I came here?" Miwa asked

"Why?"

"Because of this." Miwa flipped the card on the table back up. Kai widened his eyes at it.

It was Blaster Blade.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I wanted to try adding some KaixMiwa here. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone。Im in China， and the periods are small circles and the commas are spaced。 I hope you dont mind。**

**Can you believe that China has no YouTube？**

**Also， There is a translator for my typing， Making it hard to type fast， So Im sorry if there are errors。**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Blaster Blade？" Kai said, shocked， although part of him wasn'nt very surprised. Of course, if Aichi took that kind of power, Blaster Blade would refuse to aid. He looked at Miwa, who stared right back at him. They sat there for a moment of silence.

"I found it on the floor." Miwa explained, breaking the silence. "It had the same particular glow that Aichi's Blaster Blade had, I knew it was his." Kai continued to stare at the blonde in shock. He turned tolook at the card.

There was Blaster Blade, and Miwa was right, it had that same warm feeling that Aichi's avatar had。The warrior was now in a different pose， but his face remained the same， a fierce look gracing his face， green eyes shining， although his eyes were slightly different。

They were pleading， as if Blaster Blade was asking for help，making him seem totally different。Unfortunately，Kai had no way to talk to the cards， so they were just stuck with reading each other's faces and body languages。

Despite that， Kai felt that he was beginning to understand。

_It makes sense。I brought Aichi back with Blaster Blade once，I can do it again. _He thought, looking at the shining card. Although, he still felt his emotions trying to attack his ideals, raising questions in his head.

Why would Aichi do this? Especially after he taught Kai about how using Link Joker was wrong. He frowned, unable to comprehend. He looked at the card again. There was a look of understanding in those emerald eyes, knowing what Kai was going through. Frowning, he looked back up at his best friend, who gave him a small smile. Then he got up from the chair.

"Looks like you got it worked out. I think. I'll leave this to you." Miwa said, smiling and raising his hand in departure. Kai just nodded, and watched Miwa go. Suddenly, Miwa turned, his joking expression replaced with aserious ones, his grey eyes becoming intense.

"Im serious, Kai. Bring him back." Miwa said. Kai snorted in annoyance as the door closed, although part of him was listening to Miwa, feeling doubt weigh in his heart. It was as if Miwa doubted that Kai could bring him back, yet it made sense. Kai always lost t the most important times. He lost Ren, Leon, Takuto, and perhaps Aichi. He frowned, looking at the card. Blaster Blade's pose stayed the same, but his face looked angy, fury burning in his eyes, as if to say 'How do you expect to bring Aichi bacif you doubt yourself?'

Kai sighed, grabbing the card and slipping it in his pocket, feeling confident, as if Blaster Blade's strength was being lended to him. And it was. He opened the door, looking at the orange sky, pink clouds floating in the air.

_I wont let you down, Blaster Blade_


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at the Sendou household, slightly gaping. The wall was still damaged from Aichi missing me, and black clouds leaked from the cracks, probably from Aichi's scythe. Some of the neighbors were pulling out luggage bags, muttering under their breath.

"Going out for summer vacation?" I inquired, asking the father of a family.

"No. We're moving out. Something is wrong with this neighborhood." The man growled back, throwing duffel bags into the back of a car. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and turned my attention back to Aichi's home.

I knocked on the door. Nothing happened, as I thought, and I went around the perimeter of the house trying to find an opening, wondering where Shizuka and Emi went. I finally found an open window in the back and climbed into it, looking around. Everything looked normal.

It only _looked _normal.

The aura in the room was disturbing, making my stomach feel like it was trying to hide itself in my heart, and I carefully walked upstairs. As I placed my foot on the higher floor, I looked around. The hall was stained, the wooden floor rotting, and black webs growing on the pale walls, the atmosphere even more paranormal, especially coming from the last room of the hall. I walked up to it, opening the door slightly, and I almost wished I didn't.

Aichi was sitting on his bed, clenching his head and curling up, the blanket under him become black and the cotton fibers shriveling, his eyes shaking wildly.

"Aichi...?" I whispered hoarsely, widening my eyes. He noticed me, turning to look at me.

"Kai kun! Stay away from me!" he screamed, taking a hand off his head to try to block me. "I'm a monster!"

My breath quivered. All my determination earlier was gone, replaced with uncertainty and terror, and I forgot all about what I was doing.

And I forgot about Blaster Blade.

"Hurry! Run while you can, Kai kun!" He screeched, holding his head, blue locks wild and ruffled under his fingers, as a dark cloud swept over the small bluenette and enveloped him, agonized screams ringing in my ears, as I stood there, frozen in place, staring at Aichi, bewildered.

Before I realized that I stalled for too long, the cloud disparsed, revealing Aichi, who's hair was black fading into blue, eyes a deep blue with no familiar shine at all.

"I'm back, Kai _kun_"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there, frozen, pinned to the wall by Aichi's scythe, his hollow eyes glowering ominously.

"Well then.." He whispered, the scythe pressing on my throat. "What will you do now?"

Honestly, I didn't know. It was very unlikely that I would suddenly be able to fight back, and he probably wouldn't listen to reason. I glanced around, looking for something to use. A decent weapon of some sort.

"Useless." Aichi hissed, the sharp edge of the scythe pressing deeper into my skin, and a bit of blood dripped down and stained my shirt. I widened my eyes in horror, staring into Aichi's eyes, realizing everything.

I remembered that I brought Blaster Blade.

I pulled out the card, the one warrior who saved both of us many times, and was the sign of our bonds.

"Aichi, remember this?" I held the card, my hand shaking uncontrollably. Aichi just looked at it curiously.

"This?" He took the card out of my hand as my nervousness grew. What was he going to do?

"This thing?" He flipped the card so the card's art was facing me. I widened my eyes as scarlet marks appeared under his eyes and he lifted his scythe.

And sliced the card in half.

I watched, dazed, as the halves of the precious card fell to the floor, glowing for a moment, and then the light was gone. I looked back at Aichi in terror, who stared back at me, smirking triumphantly, though his eyes showed a small spark of regret. I just stood there, staring, making silent gasps of horror.

I was so stupid.

To think I could beat Aichi with a card, even if it was Blaster Blade. My gaze dropped back down to the floor, the sliced card sitting where my gaze rested. I felt the tension of the long curved blade above my head, and a shadow resting on me.

"You're next, _Kai._" He rattled, starting to bring the scythe down.

"Wait."

Aichi paused, his curious gaze piercing me. I dropped to my knees, each of my hands on one half of the card, tears and blood dripping down in the middle as the words left my mouth.

"I surrender."

**Stay tuned, everyone :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Aichi stared at the kneeling Kai, now unsure of what to do.

"You what?"

"I surrender."

Aichi's lips curled into a frown as Kai looked up at him, his eyes expressing defeat. Aichi flinched. He really was surrendering, and he started pacing, wondering what to do with the brunet, his attention averted as confusion clouded his mind.

Kai stared up at Aichi. This was a very low thing for him to do, but he had to make some sort of distraction. He glanced around of a weapon, and he spotted a baseball bat. Grateful for the block of wood, he picked it up and swung it, knocking Aichi out, who dropped his scythe. Kai sighed, musing a silent apology to the unconscious boy, and began tying him up, taking the scythe far away from them.

"Whew." Kai breathed, rubbing his sweat off his forehead as he glanced at his work. Aichi was tied up to a chair by many ropes, covered in difficult knots. Kai got a large sheet of planting and wrapped Aichi like a gift, deciding that this wasn't enough.

Kai snickered. Aichi looked like a mummy now, the knots coated by white plastic, making him look like a bundle of translucent white.

"Aichi."

He gently cupped the boy's face, awakening the unconscious bluenet.

"What the.." He said groggily, looking at himself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared, trying to break through the ropes and thick coats of plastic wrapping, but to no avail. Kai hid a smile at how ridiculous Aichi looked.

"Is this funny to you?" Aichi growled as Kai turned away to hide a chuckle. Aichi just stared at him, enraged, the dark aura around him booming but not helping.

Kai suddenly realized that he needed a way to turn Aichi back to normal. He glanced around, finding the two halves of Blaster Blade, and he walked back over to Aichi, holding the two halves so they made one card, hoping that it would work, and suddenly a great feeling of gratitude shine from the card.

_Thank you, Kai Toshiki. This is all I wanted to do. _A gentle make voice rung in his head, and the card glowed, the halves connecting as Aichi stopped raging and looked at the floating card, his eyes widening and starting to glow with Psyqualia.

"Blaster blade?"

**I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but if wanted to make** **this story a bit different.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aichi stared at the familiar card in front of him as it glowed vibrantly, the rays of light expanding and changing the surrounding area, until they were standing on stars and blue nebulas.

A thin silhouette traced a familiar dark figure, as the colors spilled in the figure and stilled, revealing Blaster Blade.

"Hello, my vanguard." The warrior bowed down, giving the gawking bluenet a gentle smile. Aichi flinched back, befuddled, the darkness in his eyes swirling madly as he attempted to figure out what was going on.

"I.. I thought I threw you out.." Aichi whispered, making Blaster Blade frown tediously, and he stood up, lifting up Aichi's chin so their eyes met, and as Aichi gazed into his emerald hues, he saw sorrow and longing.

"I came back for you, my vanguard." He responded flatly. "Because I love you."

Aichi widened his eyes until he thought they would fall out, and the knight gently placed a finger on his lid, trying to relax it.

Blaster Blade's whole sad and polite aura changed into a more fierce and serious one, his eyes hardening.

"My vanguard, the power you are using now is dangerous! You should know better than to use it."

The fingers around his chin tightened, and Aichi bore into his eyes, the cold and hard emerald eyes reminded him of... Kai.

His brow furred in anger and a burst of dark energy plumed out of Aichi. Blaster Blade was pushed back, his eyes widening and losing the stone cold look.

"My vanguard?!"

"No!" Aichi roared. "You're just like him! Just like Kai!"

The black clouds hissed and forced the mysterious background to unfurl, revealing the card in front of him being pushed back towards a baffled Kai, and the brunet caught the card, shielding his eyes with his arms from the strong winds.

"Aichi!" Kai yelled, but it was no use. The wind pushed the voice back and was unheard.

_Kai Toshiki! It's no use! I can't talk him out of it! _a voice echoed in his head, and Kai widened his eyes.

"Blaster Blade?"

_Yes! It's me!_

"Why can I hear you?! I don't have Psyqualia or anything like that!"

Blaster Blade silenced as Aichi started clenching his head, his body thrashing wildly and screaming, the red reverse marks on his face slowly fading into black.

_Kai Toshiki, I believe that you have finally awakened your Psyqualia._

* * *

**Everything. Will. Be. Explained. In. Later. Chapters.**


End file.
